By the Booty 2
by Melody0136
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov surprised the skating world by retiring, only to become Katsuki Yuuri's coach in a moment of inspiration! Except- no one really knows the whole reason behind it; No, not the banquet- there's loads of fics highlighting that already- butt he was, in fact, partially inspired by Yuuri's rear end... (Purely crack)


**The first paragraph is pretty much a spoiler for the end of the anime, so you can skip till after the line break if you like**

* * *

The conclusion of this year's Grand Prix final saw the setting of two new free skate and short programme records by Katsuki Yuuri of Japan and Yuri Plisetsky of Russia in his impressive senior debut. In doing so, they exceeded the previous records set by living legend Viktor Nikiforov-

Having both his records shattered by the two Yuuri's has cemented Viktor's decision to come out of retirement and absolutely kick ass on the ice to take his rightful place at the podium with a brilliant gold rested upon his regal neck. The way it should be.

* * *

 **To: ✨Chris** ✨  
" _I'm gonna do it_ "

Chris' reply came almost instantly:

" _That ass .better .be_ **thick** "

Viktor smiled. Chris didn't need an explanation- they were on the same wavelength. It was at times like these that Viktor appreciated his friendship, regardless of how petty he could be sometimes.  
\- it was also times like these that Victor regretted to be the bearer of bad news; with all of Yuri's potential, Yuuri's passion and his own prowess, there would be no room for Chris on the podium for several competitions to come. He could shove that up his spandexed ass... You know, as a _friend_.

He took a deep breath- for this he was physically prepared, but he also needed to be mentally prepared. He was having one of those terribly conflicted "my mind's telling me no, but my body's telling me yes" moments. His mind had been teetering on "yes, alright, OK" for several months now, except there was just a small rational and considerate portion of his brain that reigned in the wild and impulsive ideas that sprung free every so often.

-Deep breaths-

 **It was time.**

 **Time to do what he had felt the intense need to do for months, years, dec** \- for however long it had been since he first saw Yuuri on the ice.

Having made the decision he had about his skating career, Victor and Yuuri now practised on the rink together, as equals.

But Viktor kept getting distracted.

By something rather.. _delectable_.

Yuuri's **ass**.

Yuuri was wearing those old black leggings he always did, and leggings, as they did, so thin and fine and flexible (and in some unfortunate and embarrassing situations- _see-through_ ) highlighted Yuuri's sweet, firm ass in all the glory that it deserved.  
And god _damn_ was it doing things to Viktor. As self conscious as he was, surely Yuuri was aware that his ass looked great in what he wore? He was a terrible tease, and Viktor wasn't having it anymore.

Yuuri's ass _slayed_ , and Viktor was 70% sure - not 69, cause Yuuri probably wouldn't condone that- that it could bring entire countries to their knees as a weapon of mass seduction.  
And so Viktor was going to do the aforementioned thing he had really really wanted to. It was Yuuri's ass that had brought him to Japan after all. Plus his figure skating skills- that too. (Eros was a good thing indeed)

Yuuri was going through his stretches in preparation for the day's practice session. He was currently stretching his back and legs - insert appropriate scientific terms for accordant muscles- his palms were braced against the wall as he leaned forward with his feet planted some distance from from it. He would be done soon. There was only so long he would stretch after all, regardless of how long Viktor's thought process was.  
Luckily, Viktor thought at light speed when it came to the important decisions in his life.

He only had a few seconds.

Viktor steeled his resolve, puffed up his chest and clenched his cheeks in a false show of courage.

He extended his right arm gracefully in respect for the sanctity of the moment.

He unfurled his elegant fingers

Reached out  
 _And_

 _Squeezed_

 _And a heavenly choir chorused a song of jubilation._

In acceptance of his new founded enlightenment, of the soft muscle pressed between his fingers and the feeling of the smooth round ass beneath his palm through thin cotton, Viktor's pensive and determined mien melted into one of "innocent" glee as his (terrifyingly wide but cute) heart shaped grin appeared.  
" _Vkusno_!"

The sound rang out across the rink, and the pure existence of Viktor's content bliss graced a benevolent chill upon Yuri's spine all the way in St. Petersburg.

The exclamation also jolted Yuuri out of the catatonic state he had entered from the split second of fear he was subjected to at the thought of being violated by a stranger.  
When he registered Viktor's presence behind him all so suddenly, the groping hand caused him to let out an undignified and high pitched squeal- first Chris (the man had no sense of boundaries so it was only slightly acceptable), and now Viktor- what on earth made his poor derrière the target of the figure skaters' lecherous hands?

Viktor, in his euphoric state, failed to hear it.

* * *

 **To: ✨Chris** ✨  
-He didn't scream

 **From: ✨Chris✨**  
-Lies

* * *

Name: Katsuki Yuuri  
Gender: Male  
Age: 24

Current status: _**sh00k**_ ™

* * *

 **I'm much more active on Archive of our own- under the same username- so for now I'm just uploading stories I've already posted there, here**.

(I like the word "mien"- saw it in a fic and thought it was a typo but nein- it's a real word and it means someone's look or manner- their expression and consequently their current character

Also, moue ("moo" I think, I tried reading the dictionary pronunciation thing and from doing French I think that's how you'd say it) is a nice word- it's sort of an annoyed pout- it's a cute word, I think.)


End file.
